


Safety

by heeseungsapple



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Cum Eating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeseungsapple/pseuds/heeseungsapple
Summary: A stranger, Do Kyungsoo, protects you on a train from a creep.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Safety

_She’s sleeping on the train… at night… alone._

Kyungsoo looks at you, taking a shallow breath as his eyes trail your revealed thighs. The skirt of your school uniform was the only thing disallowing the man to look further; however, the man’s eyes still hung onto the fabric, desperately trying to see through it. 

This was the first time on the train where he didn’t have to be incredibly wary of the number of glances he took towards you, and he wanted to take the opportunity as it came.

Normally, Kyungsoo wouldn’t do something like this. He’s not usually a gigantic pervert, but he carries a specific liking towards you since the two of you usually gave each other glances and polite smiles during the train ride, despite being complete strangers.

However, although Kyungsoo likes you, he’s well aware that his feelings towards you are unactionable. There was no way anything was going to happen between you and him.

_It wouldn’t hurt to just look at her though…_

To Kyungsoo’s ire, he wasn’t alone in enjoying you visually tonight. Other men were looking at you on the train… and it seems like one of those men just took a seat next to you.

The man sitting next to you is visibly much older than you. He looks like your standard creep – greasy hair and unkempt clothes tied together by a sinister aura. The man turns his head towards your sleeping face, with his eyes focused on your lips.

The man’s action causes Kyungsoo to feel uncomfortable, so much that Kyungsoo is compelled to take a picture of the man with his phone in case he needs evidence of the situation.

After a few minutes, the older man becomes bolder. He runs his hand on your thigh, further alerting Kyungsoo and subsequently waking you up.

You look confusedly at the stranger touching your thigh and subsequently hear a deep voice emanating in front of you.

_“Miss, do you know this man?”_

You shake your head at the man talking to you, recognizing that this is the person that you often smile at on the train.

Kyungsoo directs his gaze to the older man, whose hand is no longer on your leg.

“Sir, don’t touch her inappropriately. Move away or else I’m going to report you to the police,” Kyungsoo states affirmatively to the older man.

The man begs Kyungsoo to not take action and vacates the premises, leaving the seat next to you empty.

Subsequently, Kyungsoo sits next to you and looks at you with a worried expression.

“Are you okay, miss?” Kyungsoo asks in a saccharine tone.

You nod your head at the man, making direct eye-contact with the man.

“Yes, I’m alright. Thank you, sir.” 

Kyungsoo feels relieved that you don’t seem to be incredibly traumatized, but he isn’t entirely sure if you’re lying. He nods at you and murmurs something in a low tone.

“Don’t worry, I’m still going to report him to the police.”

Unexpectedly, you briefly chuckle at the man’s words, which catches him off-guard.

“I-It’s really not necessary. Thank you though, sir,” you state to the man, giving him a polite bow.

Kyungsoo looks at you with a perplexed expression due to your strange behavior. He asks you if you’re sure about your decision.

You affirm that you’re okay.

“Oh, alright- um… you can call me Kyungsoo instead of sir,” the man states to you, offering a polite handshake to you after he introduces himself. 

You shake his hand and introduce yourself in return to Kyungsoo, causing him to feel a spark of elation.

_I know her name now…_

After exchanging your names, the two of you give polite, yet awkward smiles to each other. Kyungsoo isn’t sure of what to say to you, although he doesn’t want your correspondence to end.

_Should I ask her how school is? Would that be too weird?_

Due to the lull in the conversation, you check your phone for a second. As you scan the time on your phone, you realize something… and your realization shows plainly on your face.

Kyungsoo glances at you, noticing that your expression is one of shock.

“Is there something wrong?”

“-I missed my stop,” you respond shortly to the man.

Kyungsoo looks at you with widened eyes and nervously fidgets with his collar. He gives an involuntary nod to you, acknowledging your statement.

“Ah, okay- um… you can get off at my stop and we’ll call your parents to pick you up,” Kyungsoo relays to you.

You agree with the plan and once Kyungsoo’s stop is announced, the two of you leave the train.

__________________________________________

As the two of you are waiting on the train platform, you look at Kyungsoo. He seems to be nervous standing alongside you, as he’s scanning around the platform instead of making conversation.

You start to feel the air penetrate your clothing and your exposed thighs, and goosebumps form over your body.

“…it’s cold, Kyungsoo. We should just wait at your place,” you mention to the man.

The man is caught off guard upon hearing your offer but then realizes your uniform is pretty thin. 

He can’t ignore the implications of bringing you to his apartment, though. Dirty thoughts start to plague Kyungsoo’s mind, but he quickly waves them off. He knows that he wouldn’t do anything to you at his apartment since he’s not that type of person.

“Alright,” Kyungsoo responds, leading the way.

__________________________________________

The two of you make your way to Kyungsoo’s apartment, which is a few blocks down from the station. As Kyungsoo touches the numbers on his apartment door’s keypad, you raise a few questions to him.

“Kyungsoo, do you live alone?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo answers, opening the door to his apartment. He motions his head towards the door, signaling for you to enter. You oblige.

“You don’t have a wife? Or a girlfriend?” you ask, resting your bookbag beside the door.

“No, I don’t.”

“Oh, that’s surprising,” you respond, taking off your shoes.

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrow upon hearing your comment.

_Does she realize how her words come across?_

He doesn’t verbally acknowledge your comment, feeling that it would make things awkward.

“…you can go into that room and call your parents to pick you up. I’ll write down the address of my apartment on a note and hand it to you. Give me a second,” Kyungsoo directs, pointing to a room down the shallow hallway.

You make your way into the room, noticing that it’s Kyungsoo’s bedroom. Kyungsoo’s room is clean and plain… and it’s definitely a single man’s room. You take a seat on Kyungsoo’s bed, crossing your legs over the plush mattress.

After a few minutes, you hear footsteps walking towards you. You look up and see Kyungsoo, extending his arm towards you. In his hands is a yellow sticky note that has his address written on it.

“Thank you, Kyungsoo,” you state, taking the note from his hands.

He promptly leaves his bedroom, waiting in the living room for you to finish your call.

__________________________________________

As you enter Kyungsoo’s living room, you see him standing by a table looking around the room. He seems to be deep in thought about something, but you aren’t entirely sure.

His eyes focus on you once you come closer to him.

“Is your phone call finished?” the man asks you, his husky voice carrying a tinge of concern.

You nod at the man, and you notice his expression harden. He steps towards you, leaving about a foot of space in between your bodies.

“Before you go, I need to have a serious talk with you,” Kyungsoo states with tense eyes.

“About what?” you ask, turning your head slightly to the side.

“Safety,” Kyungsoo states curtly.

You don’t change your expression, but you slightly raise your eyebrows to indicate that you’re listening.

“…you’re a girl,” Kyungsoo states, pausing for a moment to gauge your reaction.

“Girls need to be careful at night. And you should be more careful with your words… you shouldn’t be asking to go to a stranger’s apartment,” Kyungsoo continues, looking at you with a serious expression.

Your expression turns into a slight grimace upon hearing Kyungsoo’s condemnation of your actions, but it then softens into one of false confusion.

_“Why?”_

Your question confuses Kyungsoo – wasn’t it obvious why this was a bad thing? Hadn’t you been taught things like this by your parents… or your teachers?

“There’s a high likelihood that you would be hurt,” Kyungsoo states candidly.

“Hurt _like how?_ ” you ask, your eyes squinting.

“ _Really_ hurt,” Kyungsoo answers, not wanting to delve into details.

The tension in the air is palpable as Kyungsoo chooses to not explain his words further. He looks to the side briefly, wondering how to succinctly communicate the point of his lecturing to you.

“Next time you ride on the train, don’t fall asleep. And don’t ask to go to stranger’s houses,” Kyungsoo scolds you.

You nod to Kyungsoo, giving him an aloof, “I understand.” 

You then suddenly step towards Kyungsoo and grab at his belt, earning a shocked expression from the man. He instinctively takes a step backward from you, his knees locking into place after he does the movement.

“ _Are you disturbed?_ What are you doing?”

“…do you want to hurt me too?” you sweetly ask the man, taking a step towards him.

Kyungsoo’s face turns flush upon hearing your question, and his heart starts to beat rapidly. He can’t believe those words just came out of your mouth.

“Are you serious? No- of course not,” the man protests.

You’re not satisfied with Kyungsoo’s answer, feeling as though he’s not telling the entire truth. 

“…I’m really attracted to you, Kyungsoo,” you state, grasping at his belt again.

“You’re a _high schooler_ ,” Kyungsoo states in shock, lightly pulling your hand away.

You cock your eyebrow up upon hearing Kyungsoo’s justification.

“…so if I wasn’t, you’d like me?” you ask, placing your hand on his crotch.

The man has a befuddled expression, clearly struggling to understand your behavior. He starts to feel faint, but manages to give another response to you.

“Seriously, stop playing around,” Kyungsoo states; however, he doesn’t take your hands off of him this time.

You can feel his cock growing through his dress pants as you run your fingers along the fabric.

“…when I felt that man’s hand on me, I wanted it to be yours,” you confess.

Your words and actions cause Kyungsoo to break – there was only so much of your teasing he could handle before he’d buckle under the pressure.

“ _...you’re crazy_ ,” Kyungsoo states breathily, becoming increasingly agitated due to the touch of your hand.

“You’re hard, Kyungsoo.” 

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer verbally, electing to put his hand over yours. He holds your hand tightly, moving your hand over his erection. He starts to whimper as the pressure increases over his cock, desiring more, yet feeling too shy to ask.

“I really want you, Kyungsoo.”

You kneel on the floor, positioning your face in front of Kyungsoo’s clothed cock. His loose dress pants can’t disguise how big he is for you.

You unbuckle Kyungsoo’s belt and unbutton his pants, pulling them down to the middle of his thigh. You subsequently lick Kyungsoo’s cock through his boxer briefs, causing pre-cum to leak through the fabric.

Kyungsoo starts to lightly groan as your tongue travels over the most sensitive parts of himself. He loops his fingers under the elastic of his underwear and slides them down such that he can feel more of you. 

As he does this, his engorged cock pops out. Your hand immediately grabs the base of it, stroking the organ repetitively upwards and downwards.

“…you’re so big,” you sigh, licking the tip of Kyungsoo’s cock. You start to insert the tip of his cock into your mouth, allowing him to feel the heat of it.

Kyungsoo hangs his head back, feeling lightheaded.

“Since when- ah- did you feel this way?”

Kyungsoo flexes his hip outward so more of his cock goes into your mouth.

“…how much of you did I miss out on?”

You don’t answer the man, continuing to suck him off. Your head moves forcefully up and down the shaft, the pleasure of your mouth causing him to moan and buck his hips forward.

“Ah, you’re i-insane,” Kyungsoo moans weakly.

You take your mouth off of Kyungsoo’s cock, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

“Kyungsoo…”

You start to rub your clit in your kneeled position, reminding Kyungsoo of the sexualized positions he usually imagines you in.

“I feel tingly down here,” you say saccharinely to the man.

Kyungsoo looks at you with an exasperated expression, touching his cock to the sight of you perversely playing with yourself.

“…I’ll take care of that. Just get on your side for me,” Kyungsoo states breathily.

You lay down on the ground, arching your back such that your ass is out. Kyungsoo lies down behind you, tugging your wettened panties down such that they rest between your knees.

The man licks his fingers and starts to run them outside your pussy lips, sometimes sliding them inside you. He subsequently rushes his fingers in and out of you, feeling the pull of your lips as he does so.

“You’re really beautiful…” you hear Kyungsoo murmur as he pleasures you.

As he takes his fingers out of you, you can feel something much bigger and harder insert inside of you. The feeling causes both you and Kyungsoo to moan in ecstasy.

“…I eye-fuck you every day out of-“ 

“…this- ah! school uniform,” Kyungsoo moans, grabbing your breast with one hand through the uniform. 

He harshly grasps at the flesh, while his other hand pulls at your hip. Your body budges forward and backward due to Kyungsoo’s thrashing against you.

The two of you are a scrambling mess on the floor, haphazardly fucking each other. Your moans are loud enough such that someone could hear outside if they were just close enough to Kyungsoo’s door.

A sound breaks through your moans – your phone is ringing. You instinctively reach for the phone a few inches from your face on the floor; however, Kyungsoo doesn’t stop moving inside you.

“…I’ll be quiet,” Kyungsoo groans huskily.

You pick up the phone, trying to stifle your breaths. The man begins to fuck you softly, trying not to alert the person over the phone as to what’s happening. His breathing pattern becomes more abnormal with each push into you.

“Mhmm,” you state over the phone, feeling Kyungsoo’s cock rock gingerly in your pussy.

“Y-yeah, I’m safe,” you answer the person over the phone.

Your voice has tinges of a whine in it when answering, driving Kyungsoo into insanity. He starts to act more greedily, thumping his hips onto yours more forcefully.

“Y-You want to talk to him?” you gasp over the phone, reacting to Kyungsoo’s sexually hungered behavior.

The man slows his pace upon hearing your words, understanding that he’s going to have to keep his composure for a few minutes.

“…O-Okay,” you respond, handing over your phone to a half-lidded Kyungsoo. His sweat stains the metal in his hand as he pulls the phone up to his ear.

“Hello?” the man answers over the phone. He hears a voice of an older woman – your mother.

“I’m Do Kyungsoo,” the man states, holding his hand over your mouth while he slowly plunges his cock inside and out of you. His breathing steadies; however, it’s still heavy.

Kyungsoo’s hand grasps tightly onto your mouth as he’s listening to your mother over the phone.

“Yes, that is the correct address,” Kyungsoo states, trying to keep it together. His voice falters at the end of the sentence.

“It’s no problem, ma’am.”

“Y-yes,” Kyungsoo states to your mother over the phone. His pacing begins to quicken inside of you, causing light clapping sounds to emanate.

“Goodbye ma’am,” Kyungsoo states, ending the phone call. He drops your phone on the floor and roughly grabs your hips with his hands.

“-we only have 15 minutes- ah!” Kyungsoo states breathily.

Kyungsoo becomes more forceful and heavy-handed due to time constraints.

“…ah…ngh… ah!” 

He starts to kiss your neck, feeling his cock ache inside of you. Kyungsoo gazes at you with a lustful expression, wishing that you could stay the night with him.

“-fuck!”

“God- you shouldn’t have fucking called-” Kyungsoo moans, his cock rushing into you hastily.

“-ah!”

“I-I don’t know if I can take it-”

Kyungsoo pulls out of you, his cum pulsing out of his cock onto your thigh. You can feel his chest rise and fall rapidly against your back as he pants shallowly. 

He then kisses you on your neck, not wanting to let you leave his apartment. 

“…please be mine,” Kyungsoo coos huskily into your ear.

You don’t respond verbally to Kyungsoo, but you do kiss him, causing him to become confused about your feelings towards him. 

“…I should clean up,” you state to Kyungsoo after finishing your kiss with him.

You wick off some of Kyungsoo’s semen off of your thigh and start to lick it off your fingers, causing Kyungsoo to feel simultaneously stunned and enamored.

“…you’re crazy,” Kyungsoo says, his voice becoming deeper.

Subsequently, the two of you make yourselves look presentable, adjusting your clothing and hair such that nobody can tell what has just occurred.

“I-I’m not usually like this to people,” Kyungsoo stammers, attempting to market himself as boyfriend material to you.

“…and I know we’re very different… but I’d like to know more about you… and not just sexually,” Kyungsoo continues.

You hear your phone ring, signaling that it’s time for you to leave. 

“Kyungsoo… thank you for keeping me safe,” you state to the man.

He looks at you with a face of longing.

“I-It’s no problem.”

Kyungsoo embraces you as you exit the room, hoping that you’ll communicate with him again soon.


End file.
